


Take. It. Off.

by monsieurerwin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, erwin has zero fashion sense i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieurerwin/pseuds/monsieurerwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU drabble time! <br/>Erwin is a hot mess without Levi to keep his terrible fashion sense in check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take. It. Off.

“Where did you even find that? It’s disgusting.  Erwin, I can’t be seen with you if you’re wearing that. Just… Throw it in the nearest dumpster, that’s where it belongs.”

 

“But Leeeeeevi… It’s the only sweater I have today.”

 

“Don’t ‘But Levi’ me! You should have know better by now. Have I taught you nothing?”

 

“But it’s supposed to rain today, at least let me go home first.”

 

“You heard me. Take. It. Off. I am not going to walk into class with you if you’re wearing that.”

 

And with those parting words, Levi stalked off across the quad, leaving his boyfriend and his frankly hideous fuzzy grandpa sweater behind. He could hear Erwin fumbling as he tried to catch up with Levi’s quick pace and remove the offending sweater at the same time. Knowing he was already close to winning, Levi let his pace slow as Erwin finally caught up to him. He could see a sleeve of the sweater sticking out of Erwin’s messenger bag, but decided against pointing it out. 

 

“Erwin, where did you dig that up from anyways? It looks like it crawled its way out of the 70’s… Please don’t tell me you’ve been clothes shopping at the thrift store again. I don’t care what Macklemore says, it’s not where you find a decent wardrobe.”

 

Erwin at least had the decency to look embarrassed about his last disaster of a thrift store haul, but he stubbornly shook his head and Levi knew deep in his 24 year old bones that getting rid of that sweater would be much harder that he first thought. 

 

“I found it last m-month when we were cleaning out the last of my grandpa’s clothes… It really means a lot to me.”   
  


Oh, he was good. Levi of course knew that Erwin had never really been close to his maternal grandfather, and Papa Smith was still alive and kicking, but still. That was definitely an underhanded tactic, add in the fake stutter and Erwin could practically win an Oscar with that performance. How was Levi supposed to say no to that without sounding like a heartless bastard? 

 

“Please Levi, it’s just a sweater.”

 

And there were the eyes, the damn puppy eyes that was Levi’s only weakness. How Erwin could go from a six foot two blonde Adonis to a whining little golden retriever puppy, he’d never know, but Levi could already feel his resistance wavering. 

“Erwin you look like you rolled yourself up in a shag rug.”

 

“I’ll only wear it in the apartment. And I’ll wash dishes for a week.”

 

Levi looked at the sleeve that was still peeking out, then back at Erwin. 

 

“Fine. But only in the apart--”

 

Erwin didn’t even let him finish the question before he swept Levi up in a crushing hug. And Levi couldn’t say he minded. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an anon ask on my [tumblr](http://monsieurerwin.tumblr.com/) <3  
> unbeta-d so any mistakes are all mine!


End file.
